Hiking Disaster
by DarkHarpie54
Summary: The guys head for a resort in the Rocky Mountains for two weeks. But they don't know that Trevor Randall is after two of them for putting his father in prison.


Going To Try for Rest and Relaxation

Denver County Courthouse

10:00 a.m.

Chris and JD sat in the front row of the courtroom waiting to be called to testify in the Augustus Randall trial. JD was still trying to get over what had happened to him at the hands of Augustus and his son Trevor. Chris had also dealt with his own beatings by the two but his injuries wasn't as bad as JD's was. They had succeeded in getting Augustus but Trevor was still at large and they were hoping to get him and his accomplises soon.

"Trial 8694-17: City of Denver vs. Augustus Randall will now come to order. Honorary Judge Justin Overstreet prociding," the baliff said as he entered the courtroom and everyone got to their feet.

Out of the corner of his eye, JD saw Augustus Randall shoot a glare toward him and Chris but he ignored it and turned back to where the judge entered and took his place at the stand.

"Mister Velasquez, you may start with your witnesses," Overstreet said to the prosecuting attorney.

"Thank you Your Honor," Velasquez said. "Our first witness is ATF Agent John Dunne."

JD glanced at Chris and got to his feet and approached the witness stand. Three hours later, court let out with the jury finding Augustus guilty of attempted murder. As Chris and JD left the courthouse, a car came speeding up and the back window started sliding down and Chris saw the gun and it was pointed right at JD.

"JD, get down!" Chris yelled as he dived for the younger agent.

Two rounds could be heard and alot of screaming echoed through the front of the courthouse and the car soon sped off. Chris raised his head where he was shielding JD and looked around. Seemed like no one had been hit by the bullets and he glanced down at JD, who was watching him with concerned eyes.

"You okay?" Chris asked as he helped JD to his feet.

"Fine," JD said. "What the heck was that about?"

"Probably Trevor Randall out for revenge," Chris stated as they headed for the Ram parked not far away. He was getting in the driver's seat when his cell phone rang.

"Larabee," Chris said as he answered the phone.

"Chris, I need you to stop by my office after court," Judge Travis said to Chris.

"JD and I are heading back to the office now," Chris said. "We can stop by on our way there."

Chris hung up the phone and started the truck. They soon arrived where Travis had his office and went up to the 8th floor.

"Go right on in, Mister Larabee," Shirley, the receptionist said as they approached. "He's waiting for you."

"I'll wait out here for you, Chris," JD said sitting down in one of the chairs and picking up a magazine and started flipping through it.

Chris entered Orrin's office and sat down in front of his desk.

"Chris, you and your boys have been working hard lately and I think you need a vacation," Orrin said, getting right down to business. "That Randall case was hard on all of you, especially you and JD."

"It's not over yet, Orrin," Chris said. "We may have succeeded in putting Augustus Randall in prison, but his son is still at large and he almost succeeded in putting a couple of bullets in me and JD when we were leaving the courthouse."

"Team 6 is taking over the search for Augustus' son," Orrin said. "I have made reservations for the seven of you at the Riverfront Resort in the Rocky Mountains for two weeks and I suggest you take it. You need to be there by tomorrow afternoon."

Chris really didn't want to take the extra time off from the search for Trevor Randall but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Alright," Chris said taking the pamphlet from Orrin and putting them in his shirt pocket.

"I'll see you in two weeks then," Orrin said rising to his feet as Chris headed for the door.

"We'll see," Chris said exiting the office and JD rose to his feet to follow his leader.

Warehouse in downtown Denver

"We didn't succeed in getting rid of Larabee and Dunne at the courthouse but we'll get another chance," Trevor Randall said to his men. "Jamison, did the tap on Travis' phone work?" 

"Yes Mr. Randall," the man called Justin said as he came over. "Travis just had a meeting with Larabee and it looks like him and his own team is heading for the Riverfront Resort in the Rocky Mountains for two weeks."

"Perfect," Trevor said. "Get on the net and get the directions to the resort. I will have my revenge on those two for putting my father in prison."

ATF Building

11th floor

The others looked up as Chris and JD exited the elevators.

"Conference room fellas," Chris told the others as the two headed for the room. The others exchanged glances and rose to their feet and followed them into the room.

"I have orders from Judge Travis for us to take a vacation," Chris said facing his men.

"Is he crazy?" Buck halfway yelled. "We may have succeeded in arresting Augustus Randall but his son is still after you and JD."

"He assures us that ATF 6 is going to take care of the search for his son," Chris answered. "He doesn't want to see us for two weeks. He's already made reservations for us at the Riverfront Resort in the Rocky Mountains. I want you all to go home and pack enough stuff for two weeks. We'll stay at my ranch tonight and we'll head out first thing in the morning."

They all headed home and got their stuff packed and headed for Chris' ranch for the night not knowing they were being followed.


End file.
